The present invention relates to a self-propelled work machine, in particular a mobile crane, comprising an undercarriage configured for moving the work machine, a superstructure which is rotatably mounted on the undercarriage, and a drive device comprising a drive motor.
Modern mobile cranes comprise a drive motor, the outputted power of which is used to move the mobile crane between sites of operation. These are usually diesel engines which are arranged fixedly on the undercarriage. In order to also provide power to the superstructure and the units assigned to the superstructure, another diesel engine is arranged on the superstructure in most cases. Stricter legal provisions with regard to observing axial loads and emission limits have more recently prompted a changeover to replacing the diesel engine assigned to the superstructure with a hydraulic energy transmission leading from the undercarriage to the superstructure, such that the drive motor on the undercarriage, formerly provided solely for moving the mobile crane, can also provide power to the superstructure. However, high power losses in the transmission of energy and problems due to leaks are associated with such systems.